Je suis le silence
by ginny374
Summary: TRADUCTION de Child-Of-God13. Et si Bella était déjà vampire quand elle a rencontré Edward, mais qu'elle n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis sa transformation. Et si Edward lui redonnait goût à la vie... Parlerait-elle de nouveau...? Lisez pour en savoir plus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Réclamations silencieuses

**Chapitre 1 : Réclamations silencieuses**

POV Edward

Il y avait une nouvelle famille de vampire qui arrivait à Forks aujourd'hui. Alice avait vu un homme et deux femmes. Pas que ce soit important, rien n'était important.

J'avais toujours été seul et je planifiais de le rester pour le reste de mon existence. Disons seulement que les 106 dernières années n'avaient pas été très amusantes. Être un vampire n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais amusant, jamais, jamais et jamais.

Nous étions à Forks, encore. Et nous étions toujours à Forks High. Les choses ne changeaient jamais, année après année après année.

Je suis en deuxième, encore, comme Alice. Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper étaient en terminale.

L'école était ennuyante, j'étais obligé d'écouter tous ces enfants immatures parler encore et encore du nouveau CD ou des nouvelles coupes de cheveux à la mode, comme si je m'y intéressais.

Mais aujourd'hui, tous les esprits disaient la même chose. _La Nouvelle_ nageait dans ma tête encore et encore. Au lunch, je me suis demandé si je ne ferrais peut-être as mieux de partir.

Cette nouvelle était un vampire, l'une de ceux que nous attendions. Même si je n'avais pas encore vu les deux autres, au lunch, j'étais déjà près à rentrer à la maison.

Le lunch était le pire moment de la journée. Toutes les adolescentes pensaient que c'était une invitation ouverte pour me fixer et ensuite penser que je suis anorexique parce que je ne mange pas.

En entrant dans la cafeteria, j'ai remarqué la nouvelle, assise près du mur à ne rien faire. Dès qu'elle a vu ma famille, elle s'est levée et s'est ruée dehors.

Pendant qu'elle courait, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était jolie. Sa beauté dépassait d'un kilomètre celle de Rosalie. J'ai deviné, en la regardant, qu'elle avait environ seize ans.

La journée s'est déroulée encore plus lentement que toutes les autres. Après le lunch, les ragots sur la disparition de la nouvelle ont commencé. Ce qui était drôle, c'était qu'ils ne disaient jamais son nom, jamais, même pas dans leurs têtes d'idiots immatures.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, il y avait une voiture _intéressante_ dans l'allée. Elle ne nous appartenait pas, c'était une Ferrari bleue. Bien trop tape à l'œil.

En entrant, j'ai remarqué deux vampires assis sur le divan. Les deux avaient des yeux topaze. La femme avait des cheveux noir corbeau avec des reflets brillants. L'homme, qui tenait la main de la fille, avait une chevelure blonde cendrée qui s'arrêtait au bas des oreilles. Il faisait environ six pieds deux.

- J'aimerais que vous rencontriez mes enfants, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice, a dit Carlisle, nous pointant les uns après les autres.

L'homme s'est levé.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Andrew et elle, c'est ma femme, Alina.

Ils semblaient tous les deux être dans le début de la vingtaine, mais c'était difficile à dire.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué la fille de l'école qui se tenait dans un coin, regardant ses mains. De là où j'étais, je pouvais facilement voir ses magnifiques long cheveux bruns et ses courbes généreuses. Suivant mon regard, Andrew a répondu à ma question silencieuse.

- Elle vit avec nous, même si nous ne savons pas son nom. Elle ne parle pas, jamais.

Les sourcils d'Esmé se sont soulevés avec inquiétude.

- Qui l'a transformée ? a-t-elle demandé suspicieusement.

- Nous ne le savons pas, a répondu Alina. Nous l'avons trouvée dans les bois, au beau milieu de sa transformation.

Ce que la fille a fait ensuite nous a tous choqués; elle s'est avancée et a touché nos mains à tour de rôle. Nous avons tous regardé Andrew.

Il a haussé les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle aime faire cela.

Son regard a fait le tour de la pièce, fixant nos mines un peu effrayées.

- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Edward, prends-la avec toi (Elle a fait un mouvement en direction de la brunette). Amène-la à la chambre d'ami à côté de la tienne.

Puis, nous prenant tous par surprise, Andrew a sifflé. Un sifflement perçant et haut-perché. La fille s'est tournée vers lui comme un chien obéissant.

- Suis-le.

Il m'a pointé du doigt.

Comme si elle était en transe, elle s'est retournée vers moi et est venu se planter juste devant moi. Elle attendait.

Quand je bougeais, elle bougeait comme si elle était mon ombre en quelque sorte. Quand je suis arrivée à sa chambre, j'ai ouvert la porte et je lui ai indiqué ma chambre de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, c'est ma chambre.

Elle n'a rien dit. Elle est entrée dans sa chambre et a fermé la porte… en silence.

POV Bella :

J'étais un vampire depuis 56 ans, 1 mois, 2 semaines, 5 jours et 3 heures. Oui; dites que je suis dérangée, mais j'ai une très bonne notion du temps.

Je me souviens de tous les petits détails de ma vie humaine. De mes parents qui m'aimaient à ma jolie tante. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai eu seize ans, comment j'étais allée me promener dans les bois, sans savoir que je ne reviendrais jamais à la maison.

C'était clair comme du cristal. L'homme avec des yeux rouges perçants, la douleur, les deux personnes qui m'ont trouvée.

J'avais passé toute mon existence avec Andrew et Alina et je n'avais pas parlé une seule fois. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je n'avais juste rien à dire.

Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'Andrew découvre mon don. Avec un frôlement de la peau, je pouvais voir votre passé, toutes les pensées, sentiments ou les choses que vous avez eues ou faites dans votre vie. Je pouvais voir des choses dont vous ne vous souvenez même pas et les lires comme un livre.

L'école était pour le moins accablante. Toutes ces vies qui grouillaient dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas le sang qui rendait cela si difficile, mais les contacts. Un touché, j'avais toute l'histoire de votre vie. Deux touché, je voyais ce qu'il y avait de neuf. Et ainsi de suite. Ma tête était comme une bibliothèque de renseignements sur tous et chacun. Et elle était mise à jour constamment.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être végétarienne. En fait, ça m'allait plutôt bien. J'adorais les gens, même si je ne parlais pas.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un souffleur d'esprit, un lecteur de pensée ? Je savais que n'importe pouvoir de vampire qui avait un rapport avec mon cerveau ne fonctionnerait pas sur moi.

Un sifflement a fait écho dans mes oreilles. J'ai couru en bas.

La seule raison pour laquelle je répondais à un sifflement, c'était parce qu'il m'évitait la nécessité de parler, bien que je détestais cela. Je me sentais comme un chien.

Pendant l'heure qui a suivi, ils ont présenté tout le monde avec un bref résumé de leur vie et de leurs pouvoirs.

Celle qui s'appelait Rosalie m'a dit un peu de son histoire, en passant complètement le viol. Je le savais parce que j'avais touché sa main. C'était bien de savoir avec exactitude à qui j'avais affaires.

En moi-même, j'ai commencé à sangloter sur son pauvre sort et, ;a ma grande surprise, l'empathique, Jasper, a commencé à sangloter lui aussi.

Tout le monde dans la pièce l'a regardé bizarrement, mais il m'a pointée.

- Je ne peux pas lire son esprit, a dit celui qui se nommait Edward.

Andrew a expliqué rapidement ma capacité d'avoir une vie privée dans ma tête. S'il savait…

Je détestais de toutes mes forces être un vampire. J'étais morte, mais pas tout à fait. Si j'étais morte, ça ne ferait pas si mal.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai fuit vers ma chambre. Je voulais pleurer, comme je le faisais à l'intérieur de moi-même, mais je savais que peu importe ce que je ferais, les larmes ne viendrais pas.

J'ai sorti mon cahier de notes de ma poche, la seule chose qu'il me restait de l'époque où j'étais encore humaine. À l'intérieur, il y avait des chansons que j'avais partiellement écrites. Mais je savais que je ne les chanterais jamais. Je ne chantais que lorsque j'étais heureuse.

Je ne parlais que lorsque j'étais heureuse.

Et à voir comment toute cette affaire de vampires se déroulait, je ne parlerais plus jamais…

POV Jasper (N/A : C'est probablement la seule fois que je ferai un POV de Jasper. J'ai seulement pensé que cela aiderait l'histoire à se développer. Alors, ce sera surtout des POV de Bella avec des occasionnels POV d'Edward.)

Une immense tristesse m'enveloppait. Je m'étais roulé en boule sur le sol. Sortez ça de ma tête ! C'est ce que je continuais de me dire, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je me sentais comme si le soleil ne brillerait plus jamais. Je me sentais à l'agonie.

_Edward, tu dois aller voir si elle va bien, _ai-je projeté par la pensée.

Je l'ai vu hocher la tête du coin de l'œil.


	2. Monologue

Ce chapitre est très court, mais ne me blâmez pas : je ne fais que traduire. Bref, c'est pour cela que j'ai posté les deux premiers en même temps. Bon, il est bon quand même!

**Chapitre 2 : Monologue**

POV Bella

J'étais assise dans ma chambre à regarder le plafond quand j'ai entendu cogner à la porte. Je n'ai pas bougé.

Finalement, après cinq minutes de coup solides à la porte, la personne est juste entrée. Je n'ai pas regardé qui c'était. Je savais, grâce à son parfum, que c'était Edward.

J'ai marché jusqu'à la fenêtre et j'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles scintillaient, points lumineux dans la nuit noire.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas? a demandé Edward.

Je n'ai pas répondu.

- Bon, je crois que je devrais moi aussi t'en dire un peu sur moi-même. Je suis né en 1901…

Il a commencé l'histoire de sa vie, ce dont il se souvenait d'elle.

Je n'écoutais pas parce que je savais déjà tout cela, toutes les pensées, chaque petit détail. Mais j'aimais bien le fait qu'il me parle. Les gens pensait toujours que, parce que je ne parlais pas, je n'avais pas de sentiments, mais j'en avais, encore plus que les autres.

Pendant qu'Edward continuait de parler, je continuais d'écouter à ma manière, silencieusement, comme toujours. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai finalement fermé la fenêtre et ouvert la porte.

Étonnamment, Edward a su ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il parte.

- Bien, merci de m'avoir écouté, a-t-il dit, incertain.

À regret, j'ai refermé la porte derrière lui. Venais-je juste de repousser la seule personne qui voulait peut-être être ami avec moi?


	3. Uniformité

Chapitre 3: Uniformité

**Chapitre 3: Uniformité**

POV Bella

Je suis restée assise sur mon lit pendant des heures. Je me suis vautrée dans ma douleur, la douleur d'être terriblement seule.

J'ai commencé à parcourir les pages (pas au sens littéral) des histoires des gens de mon entourage. Je dois dire que le prix de la plus horrible revient à Rosalie. Alice était de loin la plus mignonne. Et Carlisle, celle qui montrait la plus grande grandeur d'âme. Pour les autres, je n'avais pas encore décidé, elles étaient toutes intéressantes.

Il y a eu un coup à la porte. Je l'ai fixée un moment, puis elle s'est finalement ouverte. Edward est entré.

- Hé, a-t-il dit avant de venir s'assoir à côté de moi sur le lit. Tu voudrais aller faire une promenade avec moi? a-t-il demandé.

Mon réponse est venue sous la forme d'une action. Je me suis levée du lit et j'ai marché jusqu'à ma penderie pour prendre un gilet. Même si je n'en avais pas besoin, je n'aurais pas l'air très humaine sans lui dans la température froide d'octobre.

Edward a compris et est allé près de la porte. On aurait dit qu'il savait ce que je voulais avant même que je lui aie communiqué. C'était mieux que de répondre à un sifflement, je dois dire.

Je l'ai suivi en bas des escaliers et je me suis arrêtée dans le salon. J'ai établi un contact visuel avec Andrew, puis je me suis dirigée vers la porte, suivant Edward avec curiosité.

Aussitôt que nous sommes arrivés dehors, il a réalisé ce que j'avais fait; je laissais savoir à Andrew où j'allais.

Nous avons couru pendant environ cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans une magnifique clairière. Edward s'est assis immédiatement, se sentant apparemment comme chez lui, et il m'a fait signe de prendre place près de lui.

Avec réticence, je me suis assise à côté de lui.

- J'adore cet endroit. J'y viens pour réfléchir.

Il parlait d'un ton très doux.

- Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu ne parles pas beaucoup, a-t-il déclaré.

Bien joué, Sherlock. Étonnamment, pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais envie de parler.

- C'est pas grave, le silence est bien aussi. Tu es mille fois meilleure pour écouter que les autres membres de ma famille. (Il a grogné). Je ne peux même pas parler à l'un d'entre eux pendant cinq minutes sans être interrompu par leurs pensées.

Il a éclaté de rire et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait un rire magnifique, à quel point il illuminait mon cœur.

Je me suis allongée et j'ai observé le ciel pendant qu'Edward continuait. Durant le reste de l'après-midi, Edward m'a raconté des histoires amusantes sur sa famille. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elles n'étaient plus quand tu les avaient déjà entendues avant.

Finalement, il a posé une question :

- Aimerais-tu aller chasser?

Je n'ai pas répondu, bien sûr.

Je me suis levé et je me suis dirigée vers la maison; la réponse à sa question.

- Je suppose que c'est non, n'est-ce pas?

Silence.

- D'accord, je te suis.

Je l'ai rapidement mené vers l'avant de la maison. Je ne voulais pas tellement chasser aujourd'hui. Edward, gentil comme il l'était, semblait comprendre cela.

Quand nous sommes entrés, Alina est immédiatement venu inspecter mes vêtements salis (ils n'étaient pas si pires que cela. Il y avait seulement un peu de poussière à cause du sol.)

- Tsss, tsss. Nous avons besoin de faire un peu de shopping. Nous n'avons pas pu amener beaucoup de vêtements avec nous. Alice? a demandé Alina en regardant directement Alice.

Alice sautait partout.

- Yeah! Je vais pour t'amener faire du shopping!

Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. J,ai commencé à paniquer. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Je détestais le shopping et pas seulement parce que j'avais vu à quel point ce serait horrible avec elle dans le passé d'Edward.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Jasper commença à paniquer aussi, sentant mes émotions. Et quand tout le monde l'a regardé encore une fois, lui, m'a encore pointée du doigt.

Shoping. Oh non! Impulsivement, je me suis cachée dans ma chambre.

_**Salut! Voici un plus long troisième chapitre! Suite à un review, je me suis rendu compte d'une terrible erreur. Je traduis cette fic et je n'ai pas mis le nom de l'auteur. Je m'excuse auprès de celui-ci et de tous ceux qui voudraient la lire en anglais. Donc le nom en anglait est **__**I AM silent**__** et son auteur est **__**Child-Of-God13**__**.**_

_**Je vous aime (j'aime tout le monde!!)**_

_**Ginny374**_


	4. Périlleux

Chapitre 4 : Périlleux

**Chapitre 4 : Périlleux**

POV Bella

J'étais presque arrivée à ma chambre quand un sifflement fit écho. J'étais forcée de revenir.

Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, Andrew affichait un sourire narquois.

- Vous voyez, ça marche toujours, dit-il.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Je n'étais rien, j'étais insignifiante.

Avant de pouvoir continuer mes pensées, je fus emmenée plus loin par une Alice affolée. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où allions. Mon esprit était occupé à se remettre à jour avec le contact de sa main.

Une Alice exubérante me poussa en direction d'un 911 Turbo jaune.

6 heures, 25 minutes et 35 secondes plus tard…

Mes mains étaient pleines de sacs. La seule raison pour laquelle les gens (Alina) aimaient m'emmener faire du shopping, c'était parce que je ne me plaignais jamais. Je n'y arrivais pas.

Je devais tout à Alina et Andrew. Ils m'avaient empêchée de devenir un monstre, ils m'avaient prise avec eux et m'avaient expliqué ce que j'étais et comment c'était d'être un vampire. Ils avaient pris soin de moi-même si je ne parlais pas. En fait, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle je répondais aux sifflements : parce que je leur devais.

Mais je n'étais pas heureuse. Aussi gentils qu'ils l'étaient, je sentais toujours que quelque chose manquais, un vide qu'Alina et Andrew ne pourraient jamais remplir.

Quand nous revînmes à la maison, tous les mâles étaient assis sur le divan.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, je pouvais le sentir. Je m'avançai et touchai doucement la main d'Andrew. Ce que j'y lus me choqua…

POV Edward

Andrew nous avait parlé de ses plans d'emmener Alina pour une seconde lune de miel. Il avait expliqué qu'il était inquiet de «la» laisser toute seule. Nous savions tous qui elle était, seulement, nous ne savions comment l'appeler.

Après avoir confier ses craintes sur ce sujet en particulier, nous avons tous réalisé à quel point il se préoccupait d'«elle» bien qu'il ne l'exprimait pas toujours.

J'étais plongé si profondément dans mes pensées que je ne portais aucune attention aux pensées de ma famille. Je ne vis pas venir ce que Carlisle dit ensuite.

- Je suis sûr que nous pouvons garder l'œil sur elle si vous voulez vraiment y aller, offrit-il.

Andrew avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de gagner un million de dollars. Mais je savais par ses pensées qu'il trouvait plus poli de contredire Carlisle.

- Vous êtes sûr? Je veux dire, elle est un peu difficile. Elle est… différente, je dois le dire… un peu à part…

- Je suis certain et Jasper peut toujours l'aider avec ses émotions, répondit Carlisle.

- D'accord, je le dirai à Alina quand elle rentrera.

Il avait de l'excitation dans le regard.

Nous fûmes tous interrompus quand Emmett regarda l'horloge et cria :

- C'est l'heure du match de lutte!!

… À pleins poumons.

Tout le monde dans la pièce sursauta.

Après cinq minutes à regarder de la lutte, on commence déjà à se lasser. J'adore la lutte, mais je préfère quand c'est Jasper et Emmett qui s'y mettent. Beaucoup plus intéressant.

Mes pensées commencèrent à voler vers «elle». Elle me troublait et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas seulement le fait que je ne pouvais lire ses pensées, il y avait aussi son silence et la façon dont elle affectait Jasper bien plus que le reste d'entre nous.

Le plus drôle, c'était que le silence ne me dérangeait pas. C'était une bonne chose en quelque sorte. Enfin quelqu'un qui écoutait. Et je pouvais dire qu'elle le faisait, dix fois plus attentivement qu'Alice ou Carlisle. Je devais l'admettre, je me demandais quand même ce qui lui passait par la tête et, d'une certaine manière, c'était un tout petit peu irritant.

Mais elle était différente. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire ses pensées ou d'entendre sa voix pour savoir qu'elle aimait que les gens lui parlent, et pas qu'ils lui donnent des ordres, qu'ils lui parlent vraiment.

Juste à ce moment-là, une voiture se gara dans l'allée. Elles étaient de retour.

Alice est entrée la première, puis Esmé, suivie de Rosalie et d'Alina et, enfin, «elle», leurs bras remplis de sacs. «Elle» était la seule qui n'avait pas l'air heureuse.

Elle entra, regarda Andrew, lâcha ses sacs, s'avança vers lui et toucha ses mains.

Ce qu'elle fit ensuite nous surprit tous. Elle courut à toutes jambes vers la porte et s'enfuit.

Et sans même penser, je me levai et courus la rattraper…

_**Ça y est! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre… On y sent bien les sentiments naissants d'Edward. Je suppose que vous avez tous hâte de savoir la suite… alors je ne tarderai pas. Merci à tous les reviews, même si je suis trop paresseuse pour y répondre personnellement! Bon, tout est dit… Bye…**_

_**Je mets une petite citation d'une fanfiction d'Harry Potter que je traduis également… «Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter (le paradis de tous ceux qui aiment Ginny)…**_

_**Elle se rapporte aussi très bien à Twilight :**_

_"Parce qu'il y a des choses qui méritent que l'ont ce battent pour elles, il existe de bonnes raisons de mourir…"_

_**Pensez-y en écrivant les reviewz!**_

_**Je vous aime (j'aime toujours tout le monde alors…)**_

_**Alie**_


	5. Abandon

Chapitre 5 : Abandon

**Chapitre 5 : Abandon**

**POV Bella**

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Andrew n'aimait vraiment pas ma compagnie. Il me laissait ici avec les Cullen pendant qu'Alina et lui partait pour un mois. Je le savais. J'étais un fardeau.

Pendant que je courais dans la forêt, les arbres défilant devant moi, je commençai à y réfléchir et, lentement, mon cerveau s'ajusta à l'idée.

Peut-être que je pouvais essayer de vivre avec les Cullen pendant un temps. Si les choses se passaient mal, je pouvais toujours m'enfuir, rien ne me retenait ici.

Je fis un tour de 180 degrés sur moi-même et retournai vers la maison, fonçant presque directement sur Edward qui était sans doute venu me chercher.

- Ça va? demanda-t-il.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, une indication que ma panique était passée. Et comme toujours, il sembla comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Nous marchâmes vers la maison et il me parla d'une fois où il avait paniqué.

- Quand j'ai entendu Carlisle penser pour la première fois que Rosalie et moi pourrions être ensemble, j'ai paniqué. J'ai bien failli m'enfuir. J'étais seulement indigné que Carlisle s'attende à ce que je le laisse planifier ma vie à ma place. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu sais qu'Andrew et Alina vont partir, ai-je raison?

J'avais envie de parler pour la seconde fois en une journée. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais? Je savais déjà tout ce qu'il me disait, mais je l'écoutais quand même me le répéter.

Quand nous sommes arrivé à la maison, j'en étais venue à la conclusion que je voulais écouter parce que c'était important pour Edward, c'était important pour lui que je l'écoute. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment cette conclusion m'était venue, mais c'étais le cas.

Edward avait dû prendre mon silence comme un désir d'arrêter de parler, mais la vérité était que maintenant cela n'avait plus d'importance. En fait, je ne sentais pas le besoin de lui répondre.

- Alors, demanda-t-il, je suppose que tu as un nom, mais étant donné que tu ne sembles pas vouloir le partager, est-ce que je peux référer à toi avec «elle»?

Mon est Isabella. Je voulais le dire, je ne pouvais pas parler : je n'étais pas heureuse.

Aussitôt que j'ouvris la porte, je fus bombardée par des gens qui me serraient dans leurs bras et essayaient de s'excuser. Et je dois avouer que j'ai failli crier.

Tous ces gens, ma tête essayait d'assimiler toutes leurs histoires. Mais au lieu de crier comme je voulais le faire, je me suis figée.

J'étais certaine que Jasper ressentait mon inconfort parce qu'il commençait à avoir la même expression que moi.

Une Alina soulagée me guida sur le divan.

- Je suis désolée. Nous ne partirons pas. Ça va aller. Nous n'avons jamais voulu t'effrayer –

Je fis taire Andrew avec un regard. Puis, je me levai, ouvris la porte et pointai la voiture.

En me tournant vers le groupe, je pus voir le rire dans les yeux d'Edward. Il avait compris, mais Andrew et Alina semblaient toujours confus.

Je soupirai intérieurement, puis marchai vers le canapé, attrapai leurs main, les emmenai vers la porte et les jetai dehors pour enfon refermer la porte. Faisant rire tous les Cullen.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous entendions la voiture démarrer dans l'allée et s'en aller. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien, ils achèteraient des vêtements à destination.

- Alors, mon cœur, quel âge as-tu? demada Esmé, toujours aussi aimante.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Quinze ans?

Non, soupirai-je en moi-même. Est-ce que j'avais l'air si jeune?

- Seize?

Oui, pensai-je, mais je n'allais certainement pas répondre à haute voix.

- Dix-sept ans? continua-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta ensuite en raison du regard de Jasper. Il pouvait probablement sentir mon irritation.

Esmé s'avança vers moi pour me donner un câlin d'excuse, mais ne voulant pas surmener mon cerveau, je reculai d'un pas.

Esmé parut extrêmement blessée, mais Jasper, sentait ma peur, la ramena doucement en arrière et lui murmura quelque chose que je ne pus pas entendre à l'oreille.

Esmé, en retour, me fit un sourire chaleureux à la place d'une étreinte.

Ce que je fis ensuite était complètement non planifié, dans ma tête en tout cas. Je pris une grande inspiration, avançai d'un pas et la serrai dans mes bras. Je m'effondrai presque sous toutes les informations qui attaquaient mon esprit. La première fois, ça allait, mais après cela, toucher les gens devenait un peu débordant.

Au-dessus de l'épaule d'Esmé, je vis Jasper qui souriait, bien qu'une grimace ait été visible sur mon visage. Je voulais faire un effort.

Après l'incident du «câlin», je remontai dans ma chambre pour me calmer.

Ma chambre était parfaite. Je savais que l'extralucide Alice avait vu ce que j'aimais et l'avait faite en conséquence.

Qui aurait cru que seulement une semaine plus tôt, j'étais tellement bouleversée de devoir déménager et que je jurais dans mes pensées. Et maintenant, j'avais décidé que ce n'était pas si mal que ça après tout.


	6. Langage des signes

Chapitre six : Langage des signes Chapitre six : Langage des signesPOV Edward

Depuis, elle avait disparu dans sa chambre. Je gardais l'œil sur elle. Alors, quand j'entendis la fenêtre s'ouvrir, je fonçai automatiquement dehors.

Quand j'arrivai au coin de la maison et regardai autour de moi, je la vis marcher vers la ville à un rythme humain avec son ipod dans les oreilles.

La musique devait être assez forte car je pouvais l'entendre de là où j'étais, trois mètres derrière elle.

Je décidai de la suivre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a prit. D'habitude, j'étais plutôt doué pour respecter la vie privée des autres, mais tout ce qui « la » concernait me faisait perdre toute rationalité.

Je continuai de la suivre jusqu'au parc de l'École Primaire de Forks.

Elle s'assit sur un banc et regardait les petits enfant jouer. Le temps était nuageux et ont aurait dit qu'il allait pleuvoir.

Surprise, surprise, il se mit à pleuvoir, mais elle resta assise là. Sans bouger.

Le parc se vida rapidement dans la pluie abondante, sauf pour une mère et sa fille.

Ce qui arriva ensuite fut complètement inattendu. La petite fille vint vers « elle » et essaya de lui parler.

- Salut, je m'appelle Abigail et j'ai six ans, dit-elle.

Sa mère, qui parlait au téléphone trente mètres plus loin, ne remarqua rien.

« Elle » prit doucement la main de la fille et commença à faire des signes (dans le Langage Américain des signes).

Je dois dire que je fus surpris. J'avais appris un peu du langage des signes avec Carlisle quand il avait eu un patient sourd, alors j'essayai de suivre.

« Elle » signa quelques mots qui, en gros, signifiaient ravie de te rencontrer, Abigail.

Je fus encore plus surpris quand la fille répondit aussi par signes. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le langage des signes, signa Abigail.

Elle signa qu'elle l'avait appris de ses parents qui étaient sourds.

J'étais tellement excité d'en apprendre un peu sur elle, mais la mère de la petite fille arriva et s'excusa pour sa fille.

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, « elle » sourit et salua Abigail de la main.

Aussitôt qu'elle se remit à marcher, je réalisai que c'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire. Son sourire était magnifique, comme tout ce qui la concernait d'ailleurs, et je souhaitais pouvoir le voir plus souvent.

C'est à ce moment que je décidai de dédier ma vie entière à la faire sourire.

Je la suivais depuis une bonne demi-heure, pensant à plusieurs moyens de l'amener à sourire, quand « elle » s'arrêta subitement devant un magasin de CD.

Avec assurance, « elle » ouvrit la porte et entra. Un employé s'avança pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider, mais « elle » secoua la tête.

Les pensées qui parcouraient l'esprit de l'employé me mirent hors de moi. Il la déshabillait dans sa tête. J'avais une forte envie de le découper en morceaux. Il me rendait malade!

J'étais sur le point d'aller le confronter quand je me souvins que le confronter bousillerait ma couverture, alors, à contre cœur, je me cachai derrière des étagères pour « la » regarder.

Pendant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, je commençai à réfléchir. Pourquoi étais-je en colère contre ce type en premier lieu? Les gens faisaient toujours cela avec Rosalie, mais je n'avais jamais eu envie de les écraser.

Peut-être que je l'aimais? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela. Je la connaissais seulement depuis un total de presque sept jours, ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas?

Alors que j'allais approfondir les choses, je fus interrompu par le son d'une guitare.

En levant les yeux, je remarquai qu'«elle» avait sorti un cahier de note. Et qu'elle grattait la guitare en regardant des mots qu'«elle» avait écrits.

Manifestement, elle était un amateur. Elle ne faisait que quelques accords et de simples notes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait juste des notations.

Après quelques notes, elle s'arrêtait et écrivait quelque chose dans son cahier de note, puis rejouait.

J'observais et je pensais si intensément que j'en oubliai de rester caché.

En fait, je me suis presque senti défaillir quand «elle» se tourna vers moi et m'indiqua le tabouret à côté d'elle. Elle m'invitait à venir m'asseoir.

J'étais un très mauvais espion.

**POV Bella**

Je savais qu'il m'observait. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps, mais je savais que je l'avais entendu entrer dans le magasin après moi.

Quand il s'assit à côté de moi, au lieu de lui donner la guitare comme je voulais le faire au départ, je lui pris la main et le menai au piano à queue au fond de la boutique.

Je me rappelais combien ses souvenirs mentionnaient souvent qu'il aimait jouer du piano. Il s'assit.

Puis, à ma propre surprise, je lui donnai les partitions de la chanson que j'avais écrite. Ce n'était pas la page avec les paroles, personne ne la verrait excepté moi. La feuille que je lui avais donnée était à la base un amas désordonné de notes et de variations.

Pendant qu'il commençait à jouer, je restai abasourdie. Les souvenirs d'Esmé ne lui faisait pas vraiment justice, c'était un excellant pianiste.

En touchant sa main, j'avais eu droit à ses plus récents souvenirs. Il m'avait vue dans le parc. Oh non.

Sans même y penser à deux fois, je m'enfuis du magasin.

Il m'avait vue utiliser le langage des signes. Il m'avait vue.

Je courus immédiatement vers les bois près de la maison avait un besoin soudain de chasser.

J'étais en colère contre moi-même. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'aurais dû m'éloigner de la petite fille. J'aurais dû rester à la maison. J'aurais dû.

Sans le vouloir, je finis par me retrouver dans la clairière qu'il m'avait montrée plus tôt. Lentement, je m'effondrai sur le sol, les yeux baissés vers le gazon, presque en larmes.

J'avais été si négligente.

**POV Edward**

J'étais totalement surpris quand elle me conduit vers le piano et me donna ses notes.

Avec un seul regard rapide, je pus constater comment elles étaient bien écrites, même pour un amateur. Elle avait apparemment passé beaucoup de temps là-dessus.

Je commençai à jouer, puis, tout d'un coup, elle se leva et s'enfuit. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi.

Alors, j'attrapai la partition qu'elle m'avait donnée et la poursuivis.

Je suivis ses traces et arrivai finalement dans la clairière, où elle était assise.

- Hé, dis-je, la prenant légèrement par surprise. Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, nous étions tous seulement un peu inquiets pour toi.

Elle me lança un regard de «ce n'est pas une excuse» et je soupirai.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé, réessayai-je.

Elle inclina la tête jusqu'au sol comme si elle luttais pour prendre une décision. Finalement, elle se leva et marcha en direction de la maison.

Je la suivis. Quand la maison fut en vue, je pensais toujours à des façons de la faire sourire. Je commençais mal. Maintenant, ce serait deux fois plus difficile. Mais j'étais partant pour un défi…


	7. Parler

Chapitre 7 : Parler

**Chapitre 7 : Parler**

Plus tard ce soir-là, nous regardions tous la télévision dans le salon. Emmett avait le contrôle de la télécommande, donc nous étions forcés de regarder un match de catch.

Le téléphone sonna. Tout le monde avait l'air confus, personne sauf le clan du Denali n'avait ce numéro. Nous donnions généralement notre numéro de cellulaire.

Esmé se leva rapidement et alla répondre. Emmett ferma la télévision pour que nous pussions tous entendre la conversation.

- Bonjour?

C'était Esmé.

- Salut, c'est Alina. J'appelle seulement pour savoir comment elle va, répondit Alina.

«Elle» c'était apparemment mon nouveau nom. J'aurais voulu crier à plein poumon que mon nom était Bella, mais ma bouche ne voulait pas bouger.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées quand Edward me tapota l'épaule.

- Voudrais-tu monter à l'étage avec moi? demanda-t-il.

Il était tellement sur la même longueur d'onde que moi que ça en était troublant. Je me dirigeai donc vers les escaliers et Edward me suivit.

Je m'arrêtai en haut des marches. Autre que ma chambre, je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous allions. Je savais en quelque sorte où se trouvait la chambre d'Edward, mais j'étais plutôt bouleversée quand il l'avait expliqué le premier jour.

J'avais manqué l'école pendant quatre jours pour essayer de m'ajuster à ma nouvelle vie et je savais qu'il était temps que j'y retourne. Edward restait à la maison avec moi et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il doive encore manquer l'école lui aussi.

Je regardai l'horloge. J'avais une heure pour me préparer à y aller. Edward suivit mon regard et le réalisa aussi.

- On ferait mieux de se préparer, conclut-il. Je te vois en bas dans une heure.

Cela me donnait envie de sourire. Wow. D'où cela pouvait-il venir? Je ne souriais jamais, à l'exception de quand j'avais rencontré cette petite fille, Abigail : elle était si mignonne que c'était difficile de ne pas sourire.

Ces derniers temps, j'étais plus heureuse, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Edward me rendait très heureuse et je l'aimais beaucoup. En fait, je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup.

Je sautai dans la douche et fus surprise de voir en en sortant qu'une demi-heure s'était déjà écoulée. Je mis un débardeur blanc avec un pull bleu à col en V et je remontai mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Le temps passait si vite.

Quand je pris mon sac et descendit les escaliers, à ma grande surprise, tout le monde m'attendait.

- Nous avons besoin de deux voitures, annonça Jasper.

- Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et moi prendrons ma voiture! cria Alice en se précipitant dehors.

Edward rit en voyant son enthousiasme et me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à sa Volvo.

- Je suppose que nous prenons ma voiture, déclara-t-il.

À partir de ce moment, je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon visage. Je souriais, mon premier sourire depuis toujours (ou presque).

Je remarquai que mon sourire faisait aussi sourire Edward, ce qui me faisait sourire encore plus, si c'était possible.

Le reste du trajet vers l'école se fit dans le silence. Je le passai à regarder Edward conduire. J'avais été transformée peu après mon seizième anniversaire, par conséquent je n'avas jamais appris à conduire. En plus, j'étais née dans les années 50, alors… Andrew et Alina n'avaient pas pris la peine de m'obtenir un permis, car je n'en démontrais pas l'intérêt.

Mais je le voulais, sauf que je ne l'exprimais pas. Les gens oublient souvent que même si je ne le dis pas, cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que je ne le veux pas.

Parce que je le voulais, immensément. Je voulais conduire super vite et aller à quelque part, m'enfuir d'ici. Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas être seule, je ne le pouvais pas. J'avais besoin d'entendre les gens me parler, c'était cela qui apaisait mon cœur blessé.

Ma famille me manquait. Un père, une belle tante, une nièce toute mignonne, un oncle affectueux et ceux qui me manquaient le plus, mon grand frère et sa femme.

Même si j'étais humaine, cela ne changerait rien. Ils étaient tous les deux morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais treize ans et cela marquait le jour exact où j'avais arrêté de parler.

Je n'étais pas heureuse. Voir mon frère me rendait toujours heureuse et quand il avait été tué, j'avais juré de ne plus jamais ressentir le bonheur.

Mais peut-être que mon serment ne s'appliquait pas si j'étais morte en partie? pensai-je.

Mas avant que je puisse y réfléchir plus profondément nous étions arrivés dans le stationnement de l'école. Et aussitôt qu'il descendit de la voiture, une blonde au nez refait l'intercepta.

- Lauren, siffla Edward avec ennui.

- Salut, Edward! J'ai entendu dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien, mais maintenant que tu te sens mieux, je ne demandais genre si genre tu aimerais genre, genre sortir avec moi, genre ce soir? demanda-t-elle en flirtant tout sauf subtilement.

Wow, pensai-je, ça fait beaucoup de genres.

Edward avait l'air dégoûté.

- Non, je suis occupé, dit-il hargneusement.

- Eh bien, alors, pourquoi pas…, réessaya Lauren.

- Je suis occupé tout les soirs jusqu'à ce que je reçoive mon diplôme, ajouta-t-il pas très agréablement.

Il planta Lauren sur le parking avec moi sur ses talons.

Je me rendis à mon premier cours et m'assis. Bien sûr, j'étais déjà venue ici avant, mais c'était différent maintenant que j'étais avec les Cullen.

Le premier jour d'école, j'avais été dépassée. Il y avait tant de gens, mais maintenant je me sentais un peu mieux.

Je dînai avec les Cullen et fut surprise par leur discrétion. À la maison, ils étaient toujours tapageurs et Jaspe était toujours ennuyé par les émotions de quelqu'un. Mais maintenant, même s'ils étaient tous assis à des tables différentes, ils regardaient tous des murs différents.

J'étais juste assise là à regarder les «enfants» Cullen quand un garçon s'avança vers moi.

Son nom était Mike et je savais que c'était un coureur. J'avais touché sa main et j'y avais vu avec combien de filles il avait déjà joué et je savais que j'étais sa prochaine cible.

- Tu voudrais aller manger quelque part avec moi demain soir? demanda-t-il : demain soir, c'était vendredi.

Je secouai la tête et Edward, qui avait perçu mon inconfort, répondit à ma place :

- Reste loin d'elle, Newton, elle n'est pas intéressée.

- Tu es quoi, son garde du corps peut-être?

- Non, c'est juste que je sais qu'elle ne t'aime pas, dit-il entre ses dents.

- Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas répondre par elle-même? railla Mike.

- Tu ne sais rien d'elle, tu ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle, rétorqua Edward.

- Non, mais je parie que toi non plus, répliqua Mike.

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je me levai, sortis de l'école et rentrai à la maison.

C'était seulement mon deuxième jour d'école et j'avais séché deux fois jusqu'à présent.

La première fois parce que j'avais peur, la seconde parce que j'étais en colère. Je commençais à manquer d'excuses.

Quand je fus de retour à la maison des Cullen, je vis qu'Esmé était là.

Mais quand j'eus passé la porte, elle n'était nulle part en vue et je montai dans ma chambre pour éviter toute conversation, fermai la porte et la vérouillai. Je n'étais pas en état de voir qui que ce soit. Je serais trop occupé à me complaire dans ma tristesse.

Même à travers tout mon désespoir, j'avais plus peur qu'autre chose. J'aimais bien Edward et c'était ce qui me terrifiait. Et s'il me détestait? Je veux dire, je l'aimais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Et si je l'ennuyais?

Mes pensées furent interrompues quand j'entendis la porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée.

Je glissai rapidement en bas et m'assit sur la dernière marche des escaliers pour écouter.

- Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons dû quitter l'école plus tôt pour cette stupide petite chose, raillait Rosalie.

Je regardai l'horloge, seulement une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis l'épisode du séchage de cours.

- Elle n'est pas stupide, dit prudemment Emmett.

- Oui, elle l'est et elle a de sérieux problèmes! crissa Rosalie.

Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Je sortis de ma cachette pour que tout le monde puisse me voir et tout le monde était sous le choc. Je n'avais pas parlé pendant cinquante-neuf ans, car je n'en avais jamais ressenti le besoin et que j'avais juré de ne pas le faire. J'étais sur le point de briser mon serment.

J'étais fumante. Et même si j'avais juré de ne plus parler jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau complètement heureuse, je savais que cela n'arriverait jamais, alors je me laissai aller. Je grognai avec frustration.

Puis, je pris une grande inspiration et dis mes premiers mots en cinquante-neuf ans.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas que je suis nécessairement stupide. J'ai des sentiments moi aussi.

Tout le monde était en état de choc et je ne souhaitais qu'un chose : tuer un truc. Alors, avant de laisser mes impulsions emporter le meilleur de ce qu'il y avait en moi, je m'enfuis dehors, dans les bois.

Je tuai deux cerfs, puis je m'écroulai et commençai à sangloter sans que les larmes ne viennent. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, mais je savais que je n'étais pas à Forks.

**OOO**

**POV Edward**

- Alice, peux-tu voir quelque chose? dmandai-je.

«Elle» venait juste de quitter l'école et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étias vraiment inquiet.

- Je l'ai vue revenir à la maison. Esmé est là, répondit-elle.

- Je crois que nous devrions aller voir si elle va bien. Ses sentiments ont été plutôt blessés, interrompit Jasper.

- Je suis du même avis que Jasper, dit Alice.

Finalement, après un débat de cinq minutes, tout le monde sauf Rosalie s'était mis d'accord pour aller voir comment elle allait.

Durant tout le trajet, Rosalie se plaignit en pensées. Pourquoi devaient-ils se préoccuper de la muette?

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, Rosalie exprima ses sentiments à haute voix.

- Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons dû quitter l'école plus tôt pour cette stupide petite chose, dit-elle.

J'aurais voulu la mettre en pièce. «Elle» n'était pas une chose et elle n'était pas stupide.

- Elle n'est pas stupide, dit Emmett, exprimant exactement se que je ressentais, malgré le fait que ses pensées affirmaient clairement qu'il avait peur de ce que dirait Rosalie.

- Oui, elle l'est et elle a de sérieux problèmes! crissa Rosalie et nous nous tûmes tous quand nous «la» vîmes apparaître devant nous.

«Elle» semblait vraiment blessée et je pouvais dire qu'à ce moment-là elle aurait pu tuer Rosalie. Je suis certain que son visage était sans doute un miroir du mien.

Elle semblait être en train de décider de quelque chose, puis, pour la première fois, elle ouvrit la bouche, prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas que je suis nécessairement stupide. J'ai des sentiments moi aussi!

Elle pleurerait sûrement si elle le pouvait. Puis elle s'enfuit.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étais émerveillé. Sa voix était magnifique, comme de la pommade sur une profonde coupure. Sa voix me fit soudain me sentir plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis des années.

Puis, aussitôt que j'eus réalisé qu'elle était partie, je regardai Alice et courrai aussi vers la forêt.

_Je sais que l'attente pour mes chapitre est plutôt longue, mais que voulez vous, je suis en vacances (en voyage qui plus est)! A+…_

_Je vous aime tous! (j'aime tout le monde… sauf peut-être ma cousine qui me tombe vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment!)_

_Ginny374_


	8. Errer dans la forêt

**Chapitre 8 : Errer dans la forêt**

**POV Bella**

Après être restée accroupie sur le sol pendant une bonne éternité, je me levai et commençai à me promener. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas revenir vivre avec les Cullen, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient que je pouvais parler, je serais forcée de le faire, puis les questions viendraient.

Ils voudraient savoir mon nom, mon âge, mon pouvoir, tout.

Et il y a Andrew. Je savais, puisque j'étais entrée plusieurs fois en contact avec sa peau, que son plus noir secret était qu'il voulait dominer le monde.

Il voulait détrôner les Volturi et tout ce qui venait avec. Et je savais parfaitement que le pouvoir absolu corrompt tout absolument.

Il deviendrait violent, un monstre meurtrier, corrompu par le pouvoir et l'argent, et il n'arrêterait jamais.

Je savais aussi que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait épousé Alina, c'était pour son pouvoir. Elle pouvait vous faire penser tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Son pouvoir, heureusement, ne fonctionnait pas sur moi grâce à ma capacité naturelle de protéger mon esprit, mais qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire au Cullen.

Si Andrew découvrait mon pouvoir, je deviendrais un autre pion dans son petit jeu et il m'emmènerait au loin.

Je deviendrais comme lui, méchante et assoiffée de pouvoir.

Sa façade était réussie, trop réussie.

C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas revenir, jamais.

**POV Edward**

J'allais dans toutes les directions, à la recherche d'une piste ou d'un indice de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je parcourai le périmètre de la forêt, certain qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Forks.

Pourquoi me souciais-je tant d'elle? Cette pensée me frappa comme une pierre en plein front. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. C'était comme si je devais à tout prix la trouver. Je voulais… non, j'avais besoin de l'avoir auprès de moi.

Je mis le cap vers le nord, sûr qu'elle serait restée loin de la civilisation.

Ici et là, je prenais une bouffée d'air ou deux, mais aucune d'elles n'avaient son odeur.

Écureuil, cerf, lapin, simple humain et cela continua pendant des heures. C'est à ce moment que mon téléphone sonna.

Je l'ouvris rapidement et vis que c'était Alice.

- Salut? dis-je, l'urgence très apparente dans ma voix.

Edward, j'ai eu une vision d'elle, dit-elle à mi-voix. Elle se promène un peu partout.

Je soupirai. J'y mettrais sûrement l'éternité.

- Tu veux que je t'envoie Emmett et Jasper? offrit Alice.

- Non, elle me connaît mieux, décidai-je Elle sera moins effrayée si ce n'est que moi.

- Bon, je suppose que tu as raison, répondit doucement Alice. Je vais continuer de garder un œil sur son futur.

- Merci. Au revoir, Alice.

- Ciao.

Tout cela, c'était de la faute de Rosalie. Si elle n'avait pas été si méchante, «elle» serait toujours là. Mais encore, si Rosalie n'avait pas été si méchante, «elle» n'aurait pas parlé.

Sa voix était tellement belle. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'écouter parler pour le reste de l'éternité. Peut-être qu je devenais un peu obsessif? Je ris tout bas en y pensant.

Puis, mes pensées furent interrompues quand je trouvai sa trace. Ah-ah, maintenant j'avais une piste.

Je suivis sa trace vers le nord juste qu'à la frontière canadienne. Elle était rapide.

J'étais à environ un demi kilomètre dans le territoire canadien quand j'entendis un sanglot, mais pas un sanglot humain. Je savais avec certitude que c'était elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle et m'adossai contre un arbre. Elle avait posé son front sur ses genoux, ses petits bras entouraient ses jambes.

Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je m'assis près d'elle et je lui caressai le dos.

Après avoir pleurer pendant environ dix minutes, elle leva enfin les yeux pour croiser mon regard.

Ce qu'elle fit ensuite me prit au dépourvu. Au lieu de s'enfuir ou de détourner les yeux comme je m'y attendais, elle sourit, un demi sourire.

Puis, elle avança une main.

- Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan, dit-elle. Et j'ai seize ans.


	9. Conversation

Chapitre 9: Conversation

**Chapitre 9: Conversation**

**POV Bella**

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'a pris, mais je pense que ça avais un rapport avec mon apparente obsession pour Edward.

D'une certaine façon, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et j'avais réalisé peu de temps auparavant, et cela même si nous ne nous connaissions que depuis un total de _genre_ neuf jours, que nous étions liés par quelque chose. De plus, quelque part dans cette journée trop tourmentée, j'avais commencé à vraiment l'aimer.

Mais je ne lui dirais pas parce que j'étais presque sûre qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Comment le pourrait-il? Je n'avais rien de spécial.

Enfin, quand il fut remis du choc, la réponse que j'attendais vint.

- Isabella, souffla-t-il. C'est un joli nom.

- Merci. Je suppose que tu veux une explication? demandai-je, surprise de la facilité avec laquelle les mots me venaient après cinquante-neuf ans de silence.

- Seulement si tu souhaite me la confier, répondit-il, mais je pouvais voir clairement, l'enthousiasme dans ses yeux.

- Bon, que veux-tu savoir?

- Je crois que je devrais d'abord te demander où tu es née, déclara-t-il.

- Eh bien, je suis née dans les Rocheuses durant la Crise Économique en 1935. J'ai grandi dans le nord du Colorado et j'ai été élevée par mes parents, Charlie et Renée Swan. J'avais un grand frère qui s'appelait Carl Swan et qui a épousé Karen Martin. Mon frère avait une fille, Céline, et j'avais aussi une tante. Elle se nommait Leanne et James Wilson était son mari.

Je laissai quelques détails de côté.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, m'accusa-t-il, me forçant à entrer dans les détails.

- Mon frère, qui était un modèle pour moi, et sa femme, ma meilleure amie, sont décédés dans un accident quand j'avais treize ans. À l'époque, les ceintures de sécurité n'étaient pas obligatoires. Ma nièce s'en est sorti, mais c'est ce jour-là que j'ai juré de ne plus jamais parler.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ce pacte, demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu ne le veux pas.

J'étais flattée qu'il s'en soucie autant, alors je décidai qu'il méritait de savoir.

- J'ai arrêté de parler parce que je n'étais pas heureuse, admis-je.

Edward sembla voir ma réticence à aborder le sujet et décida de ne pas s'y attarder.

- Comment es-tu devenue vampire? riposta-t-il.

- Je suis allée faire une ballade dans les bois après mon dix-septième anniversaire, histoire de m'éclaircir les idées, quand j'ai été surprise par un homme aux pupilles rouges. Il m'a laissée, gisant dans la forêt, transformée, et c'est là qu'Andrew et Alina m'ont trouvée.

J'haussai les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grave.

- Alors…

Il haussa un sourcil.

- … Est-ce que tu as un don?

Il voulait vraiment le savoir, mais essayait de mesurer sa voix pour ne pas le laisser paraître.

- Oui, oui j'en ai un.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Je peux lire les souvenirs, toutes tes pensées et toute ta vie en un seul contact de la main.

Il hoqueta.

**POV Edward**

Elle savait tout. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait touché nos mains le premier jour, tant de choses pour un faux-semblant.

C'était énorme! Je veux dire, Carlisle voudrait savoir comment elle était quand elle était humaine. Être bénie par un tel don!

- Allez, viens! Nous devons rentrer et montrer ton pouvoir à Carlisle!

Je me levai et pris doucement son poignet, mais elle ne bougea pas.

- Non, je ne peux pas rentrer. Les autres vont poser des questions et Andrew va me forcer à partir, protesta-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas obligée de parler si tu n'en a pas envie! répondis-je.

Pourquoi était-elle si inquiète?

- Non. Je ne rentre pas.

Elle était toujours assise sur le sol.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule ici. Je savais que je ne le pourrais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus rester là pour l'éternité.

_Nous arrivons_.

Les pensées d'Alice pénétrèrent mon esprit. Bonne chose. Au moins, _elle_ l'avait vu venir. Mais quand je me retournai, Bella était partie.

**POV Bella**

Je ne pouvais pas rentrer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre?

Je devais partir; c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde.

Il avait oublié que je tenais toujours sa main quand les pensées d'Alice sont venues à lui. Ils allaient me forcer à rentrer.

Je ne reviendrais pas, jamais.


	10. Réalisations

Chapitre 10: Réalisations

**Chapitre 10: Réalisations**

**POV Edward**

Nous avions un plan.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cela, mais nous allions nous approchez silencieusement de Bella et la ramener de force à la maison avec nous. Emmett et moi allions l'attraper, Jasper avais pour mission de la calmer et Alice s'occupait de superviser… ou servait de muscles supplémentaires, si besoin était.

Nous parcourûmes la forêt pendant des heures avant de finalement la trouver.

Je m'approchai lentement par la gauche, Emmett par la droite, puis nous attrapâmes ses bras.

Bella venait de saisir ce que nous étions en train de faire et des larmes commençait a perler sur son visage. Ça me brisait le cœur de la voir pleurer.

Alors que nous commencions à la traîner de force, elle arrêta de résister et accepta de nous suivre. Mais elle ne disait rien; elle était redevenue silencieuse.

Quand nous fûmes de retour à la maison, Rosalie n'était pas là, mais Esmé nous attendait sur le pas de la porte, Carlisle à côté d'elle.

Au lieu de la lâcher devant la porte, nous l'amenâmes à sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et fixa le mur.

Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui m'intriguait. Même si maintenant je la connaissais un peu, je voulais encore en savoir plus, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je fis signe à ma famille de quitter la pièce. Je savais qu'elle ne détalerait pas si j'étais là.

Lentement, je m'assis près d'elle.

- Ça va? lui demandai-je.

Elle ne donna aucune réponse.

- Écoute, nous sommes responsables de toi, expliquai-je. Nous ne pouvions pas juste t'abandonner dans la forêt. Ça aurait brisé le cœur d'Andrew.

Elle grogna.

Je restai assis près d'elle pendant des heures. Elle ne disait rien.

Enfin, elle parla :

- Je suppose que j'ai réagi de façon excessive, mais juste un petit peu, murmura-t-elle. C'est seulement que je n'aime pas avoir beaucoup de gens autour de moi.

Puis, je la serrai dans mes bras. je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison j'avais fait cela, mais j'étais bien… c'était bien.

- Ça va, je comprends, la rassurai-je. Tu veux descendre au rez-de-chaussée?

- Non, répondit-t-elle.

J'apprenais vite qu'il lui fallait un moment pour accepter certains changements. Parler était sans soute beaucoup pour elle. Elle n'y était plus vraiment habituée.

- Bon, alors, on peut seulement parler, lui dis-je.

J'attendis qu'elle me pose une question et je me souvins qu'elle savait déjà tout. Elle n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

_Okay, ça signifie que _je_ vais devoir poser les questions._ Je m'éclaircis inutilement la gorge.

- Le jour de ton arrivée, quand Jasper sanglotait, le passé de qui étais-tu en train de lire? demandai-je.

- Celui de Rosalie, répondit-elle simplement.

- Quelle est ta couleur préférée?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Je soupirai. Ce serait plus difficile que je le pensais. Mais même si elle ne me parlait qu'un peu, je me sentais spécial. Elle ne parlait à personne d'autre. Pas un mot à eux, mais elle m'avait tout dit et maintenant elle répondait a mes questions. Peut-être qu'elle m'aimait bien, après tout.

- Tu as une chanson préférée? réessayai-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, c'était quelque chose que je faisais quand j'étais nerveux, quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années.

Nous restâmes assis en silence si longtemps que je ne comptais plus les heures, mais c'était un silence confortable. On aurait presque dit nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Être assis près de l'autre était suffisant.

Le reste du monde n'existait pas, il n'y avait que nous deux. Puis, distraitement, je commençai à caresser ses cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux bruns qui tombaient au creux de son dos.

Ses cheveux étaient beaux et soyeux. Je ne remarquai même pas qu'elle me regardait fixement. Alors, quand je levai les yeux et rencontrai la plus profonde paire d'yeux que j'aie jamais vue, je tombai presque du lit.

Je réalisai que je ne l'avais jamais regardée droit dans les yeux auparavant. Ils étaient extraordinaires. On pouvait y lire toutes ses émotions et je sus qu'elle avait confiance en moi.

Ce moment parfait fut interrompu quand Alice frappa à la porte. Bella se raidit. Elle n'était pas encore en confort avec les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice? criai-je.

Alice, qui avait senti l'inconfort de Bella, n'ouvrit la porte qu'à moitié.

- Nous allions chasser et nous voulions savoir si vous souhaitez venir.

Je fis non de la tête. Je m'étais déjà nourri pendant que je cherchais Bella dans la forêt. Bella secoua elle aussi la tête.

- Bon, d'accord, mais nous jouons tous au baseball ce soir!

Elle sourit.

Bella sourit aussi. Elle devait avoir vu des souvenirs de moi en train de jouer.

- Est-ce que tu es de la partie? lui demandai-je en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je préfère regarder.

- D'accord.

**POV Bella**

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais dans une clairière, pas trop loin de la maison, assise sur une bûche avec Esmé, et je regardais le reste des Cullen faire du baseball.

Esmé ouvrit la bouche comme si elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle changea d'avis quand elle vit à quel point j'étais tendue.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je n'étais pas encore assez confortable avec elle pour lui parler. En vérité, il n'y avait qu'avec Edward que j'avais envie de parler. Il était gentil… et il écoutait.

Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Quand il me parlait, cela me faisait l'effet d'un antidouleur pour un humain. Mes ennuis s'envolaient.

Edward était comme un abri durant une tempête, une branche à laquelle je m'accrochais pour ne pas être emportée par le courant des rapides, une carte alors que je suis perdue dans les bois…

Edward me faisait me sentir en sécurité et aimée, et je savais que je ressentais une indéniable attirance pour lui qui persistait depuis le jour de son arrivée dans ma vie. Il me comprenait, moi et mes raisons de ne pas parler, et, même quand je ne répondais pas, il continuait de me parler. Pour la première fois depuis des années je me sentais normale.

C'est à ce moment que j'en suis venue à la conclusion que… j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

**OOO**

Je sais… c'était long, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire avec les études et tout. Pardonnez-moi!

… Et envoyez des reviews pour me le prouver.

Je vous aime tous!

Alie -XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-


	11. Réalisations 2

**Chapitre 11: Réalisations 2**

**POV Edward**

Le baseball était vraiment aussi amusant que dans mes souvenirs.

OK, je vais l'admettre, peut-être que j'essayais un peu d'impressionner Bella.

Nous étions en train de revenir vers la maison et Bella marchait près de moi sans me toucher.

- Alors, tu as aimé la partie? demandai-je.

Elle leva ses magnifiques yeux vers moi et hocha lentement la tête, un sourire éclairant son visage.. La voir sourire me faisait sourire moi aussi. Elle était si belle.

Nous continuâmes de marcher à vitesse humaine, sans raison particulière, juste pour apprécier le beau temps de la fin octobre. Les oiseaux faisaient des cercles autour des arbres, hors d'atteinte.

Les animaux sentaient un prédateur dès que nous étions dans le coin. C'était la même chose pour les humains. Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi, mais ils se sentaient inconfortables en notre présence. S'ils savaient ce qu'ils regardaient réellement.

Ils regardaient leur pire cauchemar.

Les vampires sont habituellement le genre de créatures qui peuplent les cauchemars. Peut-être pas des vampires végétariens, mais des vampires sauvages et assoiffés de sang. Le cauchemar en question comporte souvent des crocs, du sang et, bien sûr, des tueries… Un cauchemar qu'aucun humain n'apprécie. Un cauchemar dont on se réveille en hurlant, qu'on allume toutes les lumières et qu'on ne peut plus dormir pendant quelques nuits. Le genre de cauchemar qui fait sursauter au moindre petit bruit et pendant lequel on respire bruyamment. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, on n'arrive jamais à se calmer dans des rêves comme cela. Ouais, ce genre de cauchemar.

J'étais si perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas réalisé que nous étions presque rendu à la maison et, de même, je me rendis compte que Bella venait de me parler.

Je la regardais avec une confusion évidente dans le regard, même un humain aurait pu voir cela. Elle répéta donc sa question.

- Est-ce qu'on retourne à l'école demain? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce, quoiqu'empreinte d'une grande force qui ne se voyait que trop peu.

- Oui, on a manqué beaucoup trop de cours déjà, répondis-je en croyant ma réponse plutôt intelligente jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle penserait que c'était de sa faute. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va penser à une bonne excuse. C'est ce qu'on fait toujours.

Je la rassurais, mais sans succès : elle savait très bien que je n'avais aucun plan.

C'est à ce moment que je remarquai qu'elle ne m'avait pas touché la main depuis la scène dans sa chambre. En fait, elle n'avait touché personne depuis. Comme si elle lisait mes pensées, même si sa main n'était pas posée sur moi, elle me sentit baisser les yeux vers sa main et sus immédiatement à quoi je pensais.

- J'aime bien laisser un peu d'intimité aux gens, murmura-t-elle comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Je respectais son choix, vraiment, mais j'éclatai tout de même de rire. Haletant, je lui répondis avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Intimité? Dans cette maison? Jamais!

J'avais le souffle court. Aucune idée de pourquoi; je n'avais pas besoin d'air.

- Avec un télépathe, une extralucide et un empathique, nous ne savons même pas ce qu'intimité veut dire!

Je m'arrêtai. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres de la maison maintenant.

- Puis, je suppose que tu connais déjà nos vies par cœur.

Elle l'admit, puis, elle dit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

- Je dois dire que l'histoire d'Alice était plutôt amusante… la façon dont elle a rencontré Jasper et tout le reste.

Elle roula subtilement les yeux.

Cette femme ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre. Elle ne disait ou ne faisait jamais ce à quoi je m'attendais, ses réactions n'étaient jamais prévisibles.

Et ça m'a frappé aussi fort qu'Emmett quand je me paie sa tête.

- Bella? demandai-je.

Nous n'étions maintenant qu'à vingt mètres de la maison; c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle tourna les yeux vers moi, me laissant ainsi savoir que j'avais toute son attention.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, j'étais nerveux. C'était probablement dû au fait que j'allais demander quelque chose à Bella… ok, pas n'importe quoi. J'allais lui demander une faveur.

- Hum, Alice n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine et je me demandais si tu pourrais peut-être nous aider à les retrouver, dis-je, si vite qu'un humain aurais pu croire que j'avais seulement sifflé.

Mais Bella, tout vampire qu'elle était, acquiesça et dis brièvement :

- Je l'ai vue, mais donne-moi quelques jours pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Sa voix n'avait aucune émotion, pas du tout comme celle de la Bella que je connaissais et que j'ai…

Attendez une minute. Est-ce que j'étais sur le point de dire _aimait_?

C'est ce que j'allais dire, pas vrai? _Aimait_. Je n'avais jamais aimé personne d'autre que ma famille avant. Était-ce vraiment cela, l'amour? Non, ce ne pouvait être vrai. Pourtant une partie de moi me disait que, oui, c'était de l'amour.

C'est là que j'ai réalisé, totalement, comme un choc pour mon cœur immobile… j'étais amoureux d'Isabella Swan.


	12. Admirateurs secrets

**Chapitre 12: Admirateurs Secrets**

**POV Bella**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai et allai à l'école. Et j'y restai toute la journée cette fois.

C'est une première, je sais.

Disons seulement que j'échoue déjà tous mes cours.

En somme, j'étais à Forks depuis un total de deux semaines et demi et j'avais assisté à deux jours de cours (une journée complète et deux demi-journées). Maintenant, je parle, mais seulement quand c'est absolument nécessaire.

En plus, Newton le playboy s'est transformé en Newton le harceleur. Je me rendais en Biologie; il me suivait en Biologie. J'avais un cours de gym; il avait gym aussi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à faire changer son horaire pour qu'il soit identique au mien (je n'ai aucune idée de comment il s'y est pris). Il laissait des mots d'amour dans mon casier et n'arrêtais pas de m'emmener mon déjeuner, que, bien évidemment, je refusais chaque fois avec une excuse différente (je commençais à être à court).

Les choses allaient de mal en pis; il commença à m'envoyer des sucreries, CHEZ les Cullen. Comment il avait eu l'adresse? Aucune idée, car je tenais pour fait que les Cullen ne figuraient pas dans l'annuaire.

Si on mettait Mike de côté, l'école se passait plutôt bien. J'étais étudiante de deuxième année puisque je n'avais jamais été plus loin dans mes études pendant ma vie d'humaine.

Mais le plus important, c'était que j'avais commencé à fouiller dans le passé d'Alice et laissez moi vous dire qu'en aucun cas je n'aimais ce que j'y avais vu.

J'avais vu des parents jeter leur fille aînée dans un asile. J'avais vu ses sœurs la visiter une fois par semaine. Je vi un vampire tomber amoureux d'une humaine. Puis, un autre vampire était entré en scène. Il voulait le sang d'une résidente et ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'obtenir. J'avais vu le vampire amoureux transformer celle qu'il aimait pour la protéger. J'avais vu un vampire être déchiré en lambeau. Puis, je la vis… seule.

Je savais ce que c'était, comment c'était d'être seul au monde. Mais à travers toute cette souffrance, je vis le courage. Elle avait fait confiance à ses visions pour la guider, elle avait trouvé son âme sœur et, finalement, elle avait eu sa fin heureuse. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, je n'étais pas encore prête à partager cela pour le moment. Mon inconscient me disait qu'il valait mieux attendre.

Edward et moi étions de plus en plus proches. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup, mais j'adorais l'écouter parler. Je ne touchais plus aucun Cullen. Ça me donnait l'impression de prendre quelque chose qui n'était pas à moi.

Je ne parlais à personne d'autre qu'Edward. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je ne leur faisais pas encore entièrement confiance. C'était une intuition que je ne pouvais pas ignorer.

Éventuellement, je commençai à répondre à des questions simples, mais je n'élaborais pas plus que «oui» ou «non». Carlisle, éternellement intéressé à en apprendre plus, effectua quelques recherches sur mon pouvoir, pas en profondeur, mais, occasionnellement, il tombait sur un livre avec une petite section sur les talents de vampire et il comparait avec moi la plupart des phrases qui semblaient un peu réalistes.

Depuis que j'avais découvert mon amour pour Edward, je n'arrivais pas à le chasser de mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler parce que j'avais peur qu'il me trouve agaçante (un peu comme ce que je pensais de Mike).

Je savais que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui et que ce n'était pas qu'un petit faible… j'étais amoureuse… plus que raison. Je savais que Jasper l'avait senti. Chaque fois qu'Edward et moi nous retrouvions dans la même pièce, Jasper me regardait fixement, puis son regard visait Edward et revenait ensuite à moi. C'était extrêmement irritant.

Rosalie ne me disait pas un mot. J'espérais me pas l'avoir blessée, parce que je l'appréciais et je l'admirais beaucoup. Après tout, elle avait vécu des moments difficiles et était toujours capable d'être heureuse. En tout cas, elle était heureuse avant que j'arrive. Quelque fois, j'avais le sentiment d'être une intruse. Tous les Cullen riaient de quelque chose qu'Emmett avait fait ou qu'Alice avait dit alors que, moi, non. Je ne faisais pas partie de leur famille.

Le samedi matin de la même semaine, j'étais assise dans ma chambre et je travaillais sur une de mes chansons quand ma porte fut presque défoncée par une exubérante Alice. Elle me kidnappa et m'attacha à une chaise dans sa chambre. Bien que j'aurais facilement pu m'échapper, la curiosité prit le dessus et je décidai de rester.

Toute la journée, Alice travailla sur mes cheveux et mon maquillage. Je n'avais pas le droit de me regarder dans un miroir, donc je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Je remarquai aussi qu'elle faisait très attention pour ne pas toucher ma peau (malheureusement, mes cheveux ne comptaient pas pour de la peau).

Enfin, vers quinze heures, elle me laissa sortir de la chaise et se dirigea vers sa commode où une robe bleue scintillante reposait. Je dois dire qu'elle était vraiment très belle. En fait, elle était plus que belle; elle était à couper le souffle.

Après être entrée dans la robe, Alice me conduisit en bas des escaliers, me tenant par le poignet, et jusqu'au hall d'entrée où Edward m'attendait.

Edward était incroyablement beau dans son tuxedo noir, accentué par une rose rouge sur le revers. Et à ma grande surprise, Edward était traîné, comme moi, par un Jasper qui était tout sourire ce soir-là.

Oh, non! Ils étaient en train de jouer les entremetteurs! Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Edward ne m'aimai pas, ça j'en étais certaine.

Je savais que les choses allaient mal tourner. Je le savais, c'est tout.

**POV Edward**

Quand Alice amena Bella (qui était époustouflant ce soir) dans les escaliers, je sus ce que ces deux-là tramaient.

Toute la semaine, je n'avais pas arrêté d'observer Bella. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais follement amoureux d'elle, mais j'étais absolument sûr que ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque.

Jasper devait avoir surveillé mes émotions, puis, il avait demandé à Alice de l'aider à nous réunir! Qu'est-ce qu'ils essayaient de faire au juste? Faire en sorte que Bella me déteste? Ce n'était pas difficile de voir à quel point à avait l'air inconfortable.

Puis, au même moment, Jasper et Alice se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, nous observèrent, Bella et moi, et nous firent un clin d'œil. Nous fûmes traînés jusqu'à ma Volvo. Bella fut gracieusement poussé dans le siège passager pendant que Jasper me jetait (pas du tout gracieusement) sur le banc du conducteur. Il me donna les clés.

Les portes se fermèrent, mais avec ma super-oreille, j'entendis Jasper dire :

- Amusez-vous et essayez de ne pas rentrer trop tôt.

Je mis la clé dans le contact et partit.

La nuit allait être longue.


	13. Rendezvous et confessions

Chapitre 13 : Rendez-vous et confessionsPOV Bella

Pendant que nous conduisions, la nervosité commençait à me gagner. Qu'allait penser Edward ? Comment réagirait-il ? Mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'Edward.

- Alors, où voudrais-tu aller ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment répondre, donc j'haussai simplement les épaules.

- Alice pense apparemment que nous ne passons pas assez de temps ensemble.

Il rit doucement, comme si je n'étais pas en route vers la nuit la plus embarrassante de toute ma vie.

Nous nous rendîmes éventuellement à la clairière qui m'avait déjà montrée et, à ma propre surprise, nous passâmes le plus gros de notre temps à parler. Je lui ai raconté quelques histoires sur ma vie d'humaine et il m'avait dit ce qu'il pensait de sa famille. Même si j'avais déjà vu tout cela dans ses pensées, je ne m'en plaignais pas.

À un certain point, des heures plus tard, je ne faisais que le regarder dans les yeux et, lui, faisait de même.

Nous ne fîmes que nous fixer pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Pas une parole, juste le plus long des regards.

Puis, finalement, après quelques millénaires, il avança la main et me toucha la joue.

- Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu es magnifique, soupira-t-il en caressant ma joue du revers de la main.

Je souris.

Ensuite, il prit une grande inspiration et dit la seule chose que j'avais voulu entendre depuis sa rencontre.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

J'étais si heureuse à ce moment-là, plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je sentais la blessure dans mon cœur se guérir complètement, comme un trou qui aurait enfin été rempli.

Lentement, avec hésitation, je tendis la main pour la passer dans sa chevelure cuivrée décoiffée.

- Je t'aime aussi, et depuis un bon moment, répondis-je à mi-voix, en un souffle, un murmure, appréhendant sa réaction.

Mais, à mon absolue surprise, il ne dit rien. Il se pencha en avant, la plus longue seconde de mon existence, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était merveilleux, la façon dont nos lèvres semblaient s'emboîter comme si elles avaient été faites pour se rencontrer. Mon cerveau commença à se mettre à jour, mais je pus garder toute mon attention sur Edward. Je ne remarquais presque pas mon don. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille du mieux qu'ils le purent puisque nous étions assis.

Après quelques secondes de plus, je commençai à me sentir bizarre, comme si les choses allaient trop vite. Même si ce geste me brisait le cœur, je rompis le baiser et ce, malgré le fait que je n'avais aucun besoin de respirer.

Edward était à bout de souffle, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant qui vient de déballer un présent le jour de son anniversaire. Que j'ai rompu le baiser ne semblait même pas le déranger.

- Tu sais, dit-il, ça fait un bon moment que je suis amoureux de toi aussi.

Il caressait ma joue.

- Nous ferions mieux de revenir. Je suis sûre qu'Alice à déjà tout vu et qu'elle s'est empressée d'aller le raconter à tout le monde, soufflai-je.

Edward rit de bon cœur. Mais il pris tout de même ma main et se leva pour nous ramener à la voiture.

J'éclatai de rire (Je n'ai pas dit rigoler, mais éclater de rire : sans aucune retenue.). Edward en fit de même lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi je riais.

Nous devions utiliser la voiture alors que nous n'étions qu'à deux kilomètres de la maison ! Nous devions conduire au lieu de simplement courir, ce qui était hilarant ! Il nous aurait fallu seulement quelques secondes pour atteindre la maison à la course ; dix minutes, en voiture. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi c'était si incroyablement drôle, juste que ça l'était.

- Je pense… que la voiture… c'était juste… pour l'effet, dit-il entre quelques inutiles bouffées d'air.

En arrivant à la maison, nous prîmes tout notre temps pour sortir de la voiture, se préparant au bombardement qui allait nous accueillir. Alors quand nous nous confrontâmes au silence, nous nous regardâmes, un air mystifié accroché au visage.

Nous marchâmes quand même très discrètement vers la porte d'entrée, prêts à entrer inaperçus.

Nous ouvrâmes la porte et… rien. En fait, le salon était complètement vide. Edward me regarda. Ils était tous ici, mais juste ailleurs, mais où ?

- Je lis leurs pensées, mais tout se à quoi ils pensent, c'est la chasse. Tous. Et pas un indice quant à où ils se cachent, m'informa-t-il.

Puisqu'il pouvait toujours lire leurs pensées, nous savions qu'ils étaient au moins dans un rayon de dix kilomètres. Mais où étaient-ils cachés… et surtout, que préparaient-ils ?

Nous ne souhaitions pas tellement rester assis là à se demander ce que tout le monde pensait de notre relation, donc nous allâmes à l'étage, dans la chambre d'Edward et nous nous assîmes sur le sol. Quelque chose dans cette affaire éveillait mes soupçons, mais je fis comme si de rien était. Je découvrirais tout tôt ou tard.

Nous passâmes ce qui restait de la nuit à écouter de la musique et à jouer à des jeux de société.

Bien entendu, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté de la porte…

**POV Alice**

Nous avions tous l'oreille collée sur la porte pour écouter leur conversation. J'étais surprise qu'Edward n'ait pas encore lu nos pensées. Quel genre de télépathe était-il ? Il pouvait vraiment être inconscient par moment. Six vampires était en trin de l'espionner sans aucune subtilité, lui et sa petite-amie potentielle – et il n'en avait aune idée ? Malgré qu'il lise supposément dans les pensées ?

Puis, Edward murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella, quelque chose que nous n,avons pas pu entendre.

Un instant plus tard, nous étions tous à plat ventre dans la chambre d'Edward.

Je souris avec un petit air innocent.

- Salut Edward.

_Salut désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle traduc en parallèle : Ce qu'il aurait voulu. Lisez-la ! Elle est vraiment trop bien écrites donc facilement, donc habilement traduite._


End file.
